Light of the World
|image = |caption = This diamond isn't a girl's best friend… |airdate = August 1, 2006 December 1, 2006 (reprint) |writer = Scott Ciencin |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 1-4169-1470-6 |production = Season 6 |previous = Sweet Talkin' Demon |next = House of Shards}} Light of the World is the 36th book in the Charmed novel series. It takes place between Season 6 Episode 3 "Forget Me...Not" and Episode 16 "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father", as Wyatt has already summoned a dragon, but Paige still has strawberry blond hair. Summary From sea to sea to shining sea, I bade that she come back to me— Without her look, without her face, I bade I too would leave this place. The Charmed Ones couldn't be happier—Phoebe and Piper's childhood friend Lyssa is getting married and has asked them to be bridesmaids! They're thrilled to support her at her wedding, and jump at the chance to get away to the seaside for a little while. The ceremony will take place in Serenity Cove's beautiful old lighthouse, which is rumored to be haunted by the vengeful spirit of the lighthouse keeper who lost his true love at sea—one hundred years ago, on the date of Lyssa's wedding. The Halliwell sisters ignore the rumors… until, that is, they notice the strange behavior of Lyssa's fiancé. He seems to have become obsessed with Lyssa's family heirloom, a strange and beautiful diamond called the Light of the World. Can the Charmed Ones disclose his true identity and intentions before their friend says "I do" to Mr. Wrong? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. After being contacted by an old friend, she, Phoebe, and Paige agree to attend her wedding as bridesmaids. But something is at work to stop the wedding. Something supernatural. It is up to them to find out whom and why. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. After being contacted by an old friend, she, Piper, and Paige agree to attend her wedding as bridesmaids. But something is at work to stop the wedding. Something supernatural. It is up to them to find out whom and why. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. After being contacted by Piper and Phoebe's old friend, Paige is invited to attend her wedding as a bridesmaid. But something is at work to stop the wedding. Something supernatural. It is up to them to find out whom and why. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Lyssa Ainsley:' Piper and Phoebe's childhood friend. *'Lighthouse Keeper:' A vengeful spirit who used to guard the Light of the World. *'James Agatt:' Lyssa's fiancé, possessed by the Keeper. Oxford professor. He was an orphan. *'Chet:' A grumpy and pessimistic nixie. He and his friends devote themselves to protecting the town. *'Harry:' The nixie leader. His team has dedicated their lives to protecting the town. *'Steve:' One of the three nixies protecting the town. *'Sea Nymph:' She was summoned by the Lighthouse Keeper to impersonate Phoebe while she was imprisoned. *'Trudy:' Spirit and the Keeper's lost love. Minor *'Sea Demon:' A shapeshifting creature that seemed to possess a dark hold over the ocean, and has agreed to a deal with the Lighthouse Keeper in exchange for his services. *'Bethilda May Lynn:' Raven haired. Local actress who dreams of ending up on the stage of Broadway and in Hollywood. She has a tendency to feel easily offended. *'Razvan Demons:' Demons who fought the Charmed Ones. *'Old Mavis:' An old lady who owns a bakery. She is constantly being pranked by children and would chase them away with her broom. *'Flavia Tyler:' Designs Lyssa's dress. Owns the Nouveau Ricia. *'Roy Whittaker:' Underwater painter. *'Jenna Marsten:' Author of the Serenity Cove Lighthouse Mystery. Owns and runs the local honeymoon cottages. She used to be a hippie, once participated in horse-riding championships, but lost interest after she started dating boys. Failed five marriages. *'Bob Ainsley:' Lyssa's dad. Retired plumber. Likes to quote lines from old movies, break into Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers dances, and give lifestyle suggestions to Lyssa's friends. Inherited a fortune from a diseased relative years ago. *'Ada Ainsley:' Lyssa's mom. Former nurse. Likes to quote lines from old movies, break into Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers dances, and give lifestyle suggestions to Lyssa's friends. Inherited a fortune from a diseased relative years ago. *'Tom:' James's best man. *'Simon Blaze:' A half-incubus and the bachelorette party entertainer hired by Phoebe for the party. His powers involve Luring and Pyrokinesis. *'Connie:' Massage therapist. *'Elaine:' African-American dance instructor. *'Bernadette:' Lyssa's blond part-time catalog model friend. *'Sheriff Buck Elias:' The local sheriff. He answered Piper's call when she was calling Jenna Marsten's number. *'Jenna's Assistant:' Elderly lady who tells the sisters what happened to Jenna's house after she was attacked. *'Pub Owner:' Owns the Wagon Wheel Pub. Argued about payment and cleaning deposit with Piper after his pub was ransacked by nixies. His three daughters also work there. Mentioned *'Mr. Fielding:' The man whose shop is next to Old Mavis's bakery. *'Becca: '''The initial maid of honor before she was called away. *'Frederick James:' The lawyer who had a crush on Trudy, and who the keeper accused for her death. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's late ex-husband. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection, who died at the hands of the demon Shax. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's deceased adoptive parents. *'The Evil Enchantress:' Paige's evil past incarnation with the powers of Conjuring the Elements and Telekinesis. She came into her craft at a late age, but learned to use it quickly. *'The Prince:' The Prince who fell under the Evil Enchantress's love spell. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's estranged father. Magical Notes Book of Shadows *There is an entry on nixies, but its content is unknown. Spells To Trap a Nixie in Water Form :Needs a potion. :''Imprisoned be :Mr. Water-ee To Drive Nixies Away :Those who just fell like rain. :Begone, begone down the drain. To Undo a Binding Spell :For those who don't want to stick around :Your freedom's at hand and shall be found. To Summon a Sea Demon :Dwellers of the deep, progenitors of evil on a million worlds, :architects of pain and misery from beyond the stars, I call upon thee… :Send your emissary from his watery tomb, from his crypt of suffering and madness, :so that he may consecrate my unholy plans :and make of this village an unhallowed grave so dark and terrible :that all in a thousand realities will treble when they hear its name! :Come, I beseech you, come now! Separation Spell :I know you now :O thing of terror. :So separate now :From your wearer! Discord Spell :Let those who gaze upon this light :Know misery and anger :And fight, fight, fight! Summoning Spell :Power of Three spell :Powers that be :We sisters three :Call on thee :Light the way :For one lost that day :Bring her here and now—with truth to say! Powers *'Atmokinesis:' Used by the nixies to control storms. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper. *'Force Field:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper and the nixies. *'Healing:' Used by Leo. *'Hydrokinesis:' Used by the nixies to control water. *'Hypnosis:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper to control others' minds. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge the Keeper's attacks. *'Liquification:' Used by the nixies to turn into water. *'Luring:' Used by Simon to appeal to female mortals. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to destroy chemicals and cause a fire. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze attacks. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige and Leo to move between space. *'Possession:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper to possess James. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Simon to shield Paige and Piper from an explosion. *'Regeneration:' Used by the nixies to regenerate their lost limbs. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by the nixies and the sea nymph to take human forms. *'Smoking:' Used by Razvan demons to teleport. *'Transformation:' Used by the Lighthouse Keeper. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Light of the World:' A large yellow gem necklace owned by Lyssa's family. It has the ability to amplify spells thousandfold, and was enchanted by its creators to avoid magical sensors. *'Pocket Watch:' The lighthouse keeper's pocket watch kept him tethered to the human world before he claimed the Light of the World and became freed from it. Notes and Trivia *This is the longest novel with 241 pages, exceeding Demon Doppelgangers by one page. Differences from the Show *In this book, Paige was in the foster system for some time before being adopted by the Matthews. On the show, she was given to the Matthews by a nun named Sister Agnes. *The Book of Shadows cover was black instead of green. *Chris Halliwell does not exist. *Leo Wyatt is still the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. References *Paige's adventures in "A Paige from the Past" was mentioned. International Titles *'Dutch:' Licht van de wereld (Light of the world) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise